


Sweet Little Nothings

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's first sleepover was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Just an extra note, in this fic, Blaine still goes to Dalton and Kurt still goes to McKinley, hence the distance between them.

They weren’t supposed to fall asleep.

 

It was completely accidental, and all Blaine’s fault, Kurt thought to himself when Burt slammed the front door closed. He squawked when the loud bang tore him from sleep, and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Blaine’s little huffing snores still rang in his ears (because oh god, he had fallen asleep on his side and was really _close_ \- his leg was really numb, maybe he should move) along with the noise of the blaring movie title music and he looked around owlishly, blinking at the light of the lamp directly above his head. Of course, Blaine still snored even as Burt’s not-too inconspicuous footsteps pounded, signaling his approach.

 

Kurt attempted to move Blaine’s body at least so it was slumped off of his own side, but see Blaine was a cuddler- obviously, considering his fingers gripped onto Kurt’s sleeve in his sleep and he curled closer. Burt knocked lightly on the door, and Kurt completely panicked, clamping his eyes closed and slumping back down into the arm of the couch just as the door swung open. He let his breaths come out even and slow, as his dad said “Hey, Kurt,” and paused. “Oh,” he whispered, and Kurt tried not to bristle under the nervousness because _really,_ now Blaine was practically wrapped around him.

 

Burt seemed to have an internal debate with himself, before he said lowly, “Kurt.” A hand gripped his shoulder gently to shake it, so Kurt finally let his eyes slip open. He yawned fakely, stretching his arms out before looking at Blaine, now drooling on his shirt (and yes, he’ll definitely pay for that later) and smiling in his sleep, and back to Burt.

 

“I, uh,” was all Kurt could say, and his dad held up a hand with a knowing smile, cutting him off.

 

“Not a word,” Burt spoke, “It’s fine,” and now he was taking Blaine and shaking him as well until he was blinking his eyes open.

 

“K-” he spoke sluggishly, confused, before his own eyes widened and he sat straight up. His neck popped from the force, and Burt chuckled. “Burt!” Kurt would have laughed at Blaine being so flustered too if he didn’t want the floor to swallow him up because Burt was giving him _that_ look, the knowing one that Kurt didn’t understand at all. “I- We fell asleep, sir, wait, what time is it?”

 

Blaine was up and off the couch in a second, frantically searching through the cushions for his phone when he couldn’t find it in his pockets. Kurt handed it to him, grimacing in sympathy at his panic. “It’s almost twelve, kiddo,” Burt said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I can’t exactly send you home this late, so you can stay the night here if you’d like.”

 

Blaine stared, nodded. “Yeah, sure, if Kurt- if you want me to, I mean?” Blaine was talking to him now, expecting an answer, and he stood, brushing the pants of his legs free of nonexistent lint.

 

“Of course I do, idiot. We haven’t gotten through all of _Lord of the Rings_ yet.”

 

Blaine had called his parents, insisting that it was okay that he stayed, and that he didn’t have homework (“it’s Friday, mom” he had said, rolling his eyes) and Kurt had mostly tried not to freak out because this was his first sleep over with Blaine- with a _boy_ at all. But they were best friends, he assured himself, this was bound to happen eventually, even with the distance between them and he definitely shouldn’t freak out.

 

He let Blaine borrow some of his clothes to wear to sleep, and tried not to blush when Blaine said “Kurt, you really own a pair of sweatpants? _You_?”

 

“Yes, mister _rude,”_ he replied quickly, “I happen to own five because they are incredibly comfortable and I’m perfectly happy with breaking the gay stereotype.” Blaine hummed a laugh out, grinning. “Don’t laugh at me, Anderson. Now _you_ get to sleep on the floor.”

 

Blaine pouted, and Kurt just moved to replace the disc and join him again on the couch. “But the couch will be empty!” he protested and Kurt shook his head, pressing play on the remote and blindly watching the beginning of the movie.

 

“Don’t care,” Kurt said, crossing his arms. He was now grinning along though instead of scowling. He interrupted Blaine’s fake protest about the floor hurting his poor back and said “Wait- you thought I was going to make you sleep on the couch?” He looked at him, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Well, yeah?” Blaine was watching him, an arm draped over the back of the couch and his legs folded under him. “I just-” he swallowed and his neck twisted a bit as he paused “I didn’t want to assume that we would be sharing a bed, or like couch,” and _god,_ he was blushing so red that he looked like he hadn’t taken a breath in minutes.

 

“I mean,” Kurt breathed in, his eyes flickering, gauging Blaine’s reaction and trying to will his own blush down- why was Blaine even blushing at all? When he waited expectantly, Kurt said “I don’t really mind sharing the bed, it’s not a big deal, really.”

 

It was mostly the truth, but he couldn’t help but be nervous because Blaine had nearly melded himself to Kurt earlier, and if he was going to deal with and get over his pitiful crush on the boy, he really needed to stop putting himself in compromising positions like this. But when Blaine grinned and readily agreed, thanking him for letting him _share his bed_ , he willed his own hesitance down and settled in to finish the movie.

 

-

 

“I’m telling you, Blaine, Gollum is horrible,” Kurt insisted, his body protesting almost every movement he made from being curled up on a couch for hours without moving, as he stood up.

 

“So, wait,” Blaine spoke, raising a hand, “You’re saying that he’s horrible, but the ring completely changed him, it made him go insane!”

 

Kurt thought for a moment, but truly his brain was too tired for thinking (it was three in the morning for crying out loud) so he just said, “You make a valid point, there.” Blaine made a satisfied noise, and Kurt clamped his teeth together because he really didn’t need those sudden images flooding his mind like they were.

It was too late for that.

 

“Let’s sleep,” Kurt said with a yawn, covering his mouth and scratching his back awkwardly, but really just attempting to ease the awkward aura in the room.

 

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, stretching his arms out to his side, moving to the other side of the bed and adjusting his sweatpants on his legs. Kurt swallowed, his eyes flickering down twice before he could manage to force himself to look away from his wiggling thighs, sliding under the covers and trying just not to think too much.

 

The room was too hot; he couldn’t help but notice when he flicked the lamp off on his nightstand. He forced his leg out of his cocoon of blankets and listened for Blaine to make any noise.  Blaine was breathing evenly, small little shuffled breaths that caused his back to rise and fall with them. There were curls along his neck (loose from gel, thank god, Kurt would have had to kill him for ruining his sheets) that Kurt stared at and he put his hand under the pillow to resist touching them, twirling a finger through the strands. His eyes remained open for possibly another hour or so before he couldn’t resist the pull of sleep any longer and they drooped closed. He sighed, his other hand dropping to his side between them, before falling asleep.

 

-

 

He could feel warmth and the sun on his face, which eventually woke him up hours later. He moaned, low in his throat and again when his head hurt from the light, which meant it was much past seven o'clock, the time he normally woke up.

 

_Never staying up late ever again._

 

Kurt’s heart stuttered and nearly flew through his chest because he could barely move with Blaine’s arms around him from behind- again. Somehow he had turned during the night and Blaine’s limbs were wrapped around his waist, secure and keeping him warm even with the cold air blowing through his vents over their heads. He knew he shouldn’t, but he felt comforted by the arms around him, and he felt safe. Kurt turned and looked at Blaine’s face, nearly buried into his back, stared until the inevitable panic seeped into his mind.

 

_Christ Christ Christ, he’s going to wake up, I have to get out of here._

 

He wiggled his body, but Blaine tugged on him, and Kurt let out a squeak when he could feel what could only have been Blaine’s dick rubbing against his thigh. Kurt didn’t know what to do now, but still moved and tried to pry himself away from the unconscious octopus that was his best friend when Blaine finally seemed to wake up, groaning high in confusion. They both froze.

 

Kurt could feel himself blushing and buried his face into the pillow when Blaine pulled away from him like he had been stung. He felt the cold sting of rejection at the motion, and just curled up into a ball, pulling the blanket over him.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice sounded raspy from sleep, and so so confused. “I’m sorry, I,” he huffed out a breath, and Kurt could see him rubbing at his neck without looking. “I guess I’m a cuddler when I sleep, and I- I didn’t mean to- to make you uncomfortable, or anything”

 

Kurt nodded, feeling traitorous tears stinging at his eyes and he pinched at his palm. “No,” he said, voice breaking but still quiet,whispering, “It- it’s fine. It happens.”

 

“No,” he said, starting Kurt because now he sounded frustrated and upset. “I just-  I wanted to do this- I screwed it up- just.” He huffed a breath out, “shit.”

 

Kurt blinked his eyes, forced himself to move and sit up. He crossed his legs and faced Blaine who was staring at the wall, his eyebrows completely lowered along with a glower gracing his face. “I’m-” he started, and swallowed. “It’s really okay, I know you probably wouldn’t have done it if you were conscious.” He couldn’t stop his voice from sounding bitter even with his laugh, no matter how hard he tried to.

  


Blaine turned his head quickly, staring at him. His eyes looked pleading and shocked. “There’s no way you could think that.” 

 

The lines in Kurt’s face softened, and he huffed, shrugging his shoulders, visibly seeming defeated. Blaine growled angrily, looking down at the sheets and Kurt eyed him.

 

“What’s wrong Blaine?” Kurt asked, feeling the panic and worry starting to consume his thoughts. _What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore? Maybe he’ll just leave and never call you again because things are awkward now- or he's angry at you for something, what did you do?_

 

Blaine seemed to catch on to his internal debate, because his eyes widened comically, his frustration seeping away. “Kurt,” he said again, voice laced with a sudden passion, and he was shuffling forward on his knees across the bed. “No, just. Kurt, we’ve just been friends, _best_ friends, for so long.” He placed a hand on Kurt’s knee. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

 

“Bl-?” Kurt began, his gaze flitting between Blaine’s deep hazel eyes and his full lips that were so near him. Blaine’s breath fanned across his face and he was suddenly aware of how close Blaine’s face had gotten to his own; his breath felt like it had been punched out of his lungs.

 

“But,” he said, voice lower than before, his gaze sweeping over Kurt's face. “I can’t lie anymore, Kurt. To you _or_ me. I can't, not anymore."

 

There was a moment where they stared into each other’s eyes, and Blaine paused, asking permission. It couldn’t have been more than a second, a flash in his eyes. When Kurt said nothing (how could he say something, anything when he couldn’t _breathe_?) _yes_ on the tip of his tongue, but still understood without being said, the gap was closed and Kurt was being kissed. He slipped his eyes closed, his fingers clamping around Blaine’s bicep, and tilting his head.

 

Kurt wasn’t sure how the “perfect kiss” was supposed to go, if there were supposed to be fireworks exploding his brain, causing him to lose all of his thoughts, but all Kurt knew was what he felt in the moment. With the first touch of lips, he felt warmth blooming through him- and maybe that was just what came with kissing, Kurt didn’t really have much to go off of. He could smell Blaine’s lotion, and an underlying scent of his aftershave used the day before when he took an uneven breath in through his nose. Blaine gently cradled his jaw in his hand and separated their mouths, allowing Kurt to catch a deeper breath before kissing him again.

 

Screw stereotypical perfect, this was _perfect_ for him.

 

Eventually, Blaine was the one to pull away first, still holding his face. Kurt caught a glance of him with his eyes still shut, and smiled as his eyelashes fluttered when they opened again. “I screwed up,” Blaine said again, and Kurt frowned, his fingers playing with the collar of Blaine’s (well it was really Kurt’s) shirt. “Because I didn’t want this to happen like this.” Kurt was about to protest and his eyebrows crinkled, but Blaine kissed him quickly, effectively silencing him. “But, Kurt Hummel, I also don’t want you thinking that I’m _anything_ but desperately in love with you."

 

Kurt could feel the tears building up, tears of happiness, and Blaine was looking at him with such adoration on his face that Kurt leaned in this time, pecking him shyly on the lips. “It’s been too long, waiting to do that.”

 

Blaine’s smile could have blinded the sun in that moment, and Kurt saw Blaine reach out, grip onto his neck, and pull them back together again. He shuddered into the kiss, allowing Blaine to lick across his bottom lip and into his mouth slowly. Their breaths were becoming more ragged with time, and Blaine pulled at Kurt until he was on top of him. He slotted his leg between Blaine’s thighs, and Blaine groaned at the weight on top of him. Blaine’s hands ran up the curve of Kurt’s back, slipping under his shirt and onto bare skin, and his palms felt wonderfully soft, stroking deftly.

 

“We have to talk about this,” Blaine said between a few of their less frantic kisses, looking Kurt in the eyes just before Kurt kissed him again.

 

“Okay,” he said, willing all of his emotion into the word as he could. “We will, I promise. But can we keep-”

 

“Keep doing this, yes,” Blaine said quickly, bending his neck and kissing him. Blaine’s hands felt like they were constantly moving, running down his arms, along his back, up to his neck and jaw, placing a well-timed kiss along the curve of it. “Is it weird if I say that I’ve been thinking about this a lot?” he asked him instead of taking a breath in.

 

“Definitely not,” Kurt answered without hesitation, smiling into Blaine’s neck as he placed kisses along the bare skin. His fingers traced his spine again, and then ran up his sides slowly, and he wiggled his fingers. Kurt suddenly jumped at the pressure, and let out an embarrassing choked noise into Blaine's neck.

 

"Oh no," Kurt said, feeling Blaine's heartbeat and blushing red when it sped up.

 

"Kurt, are you _ticklish_?" He could feel Blaine smiling mischievously and shook his head.

 

"No most definitely not, you caught me by surprise," Kurt denied, pulling himself up on the palms of his hands, leaning over Blaine and trying to gain distance between their bodies.

 

"Oh," Blaine raised an eyebrow, reaching his hands out again and smiling when Kurt flinched on instinct, "so if I were to tickle you _now_ , you would have no effects?"

 

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt warned, wary of the way Blaine was smiling at him now, "don't you da _re!"_ The end of his sentence slipped straight into a giggle because Blaine was waggling his fingers on his sides again, digging into the skin, and his muscles jumped with the force of his laughter.

 

Kurt tried to move, to get off of him or at least jump off the bed if it was necessary because he couldn't breathe through his cackles that were bending his whole body in half. But Blaine wouldn't have that, and before Kurt could try to escape, he was flipping them so he was above Kurt and digging his fingers into his skin and he was laughing so hard that he was practically crying.

 

"Bla _ine! Ahah- please just, I can't breathe, Jesus,"_ Kurt pleaded, his whole body flailing and helplessly thrashing until his throat hurt from laughing so hard.

 

Blaine stopped, rubbing his nose down Kurt's face and letting out his own chuckle, and his eyes crinkled at the edges. "Sorry, I had to see, you're just so cute when you laugh."

 

Still recovering from the onslaught of tickles, Kurt blushed and put a hand on Blaine's waist. Blaine lifted his head, his darkened eyes boring into Kurt's own and Kurt took his chin between his fingers and pulled until they were kissing again. "I hate you."

 

“No you don’t,” Blaine muttered, up against his mouth, breath brushing softly like a whisper, and Kurt couldn’t formulate enough of a reply.

 

They kissed, languid and messy, slick sliding of lips the only noise save for their panting breaths. Kurt could barely keep up with the fast pace of Blaine’s lips, but trailed his fingers under the hem of the t-shirt that Blaine was wearing. He pushed at the bottom, tugging until Blaine got the hint, pulling enough to give him a heady stare. He lifted his arms, allowing Kurt to slide the fabric away from his skin.

 

As soon as the clothing was gone, Kurt couldn’t resist tracing along Blaine’s abdomen and the planes of his stomach, touching the heated skin light enough to where his skin was twitching. Blaine watched his hands, his breathing gaining speed before he rolled his entire body into the next kiss, his mouth wide open and allowing Kurt to suck his tongue into his mouth with a groan. Kurt hitched the next breath in, and moved to pull his own shirt off, but was halted by Blaine’s hands frantically gripping at his wrists.

 

“Wait, Kurt,” Blaine gasped out, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s and he sounded as if he had run a marathon. “I don’t want- I mean, it’s too fast. It’s too fast, right?” He pushed at the bed, halting himself up, and Kurt knew his own gaze was dark, because Blaine looked wrecked- with spit slickened lips that were blushed red and swollen and a blush was gracing his cheeks. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, and Kurt just barely resisted the urge to _take_ , just fuck it all and kiss him until they were both weak and tired from the need to breathe. But Blaine’s words stopped his hands from claiming Blaine’s arms and touching just a little more, no matter how much he wanted to kiss him and explore his body- the sudden realization, that they were alone (well not alone because Burt was just upstairs, but still) and in his bed snapped him back to reality.

 

So he nodded, still allowing himself to kiss Blaine on the jaw, feeling the need to assure him that even though it _was_ fast, it was still completely okay with him. “Yes, we should,” Kurt looked around the room, searching for Blaine’s shirt and retrieving it, sitting them both up. “We should slow it down.”

 

Blaine smiled at him gratefully, as if he hadn’t expected for Kurt to respect his wishes, and pulled his shirt back on. “So, that’s not how I meant for that to go,” he muttered, and Kurt wasn’t sure if it was meant for him or Blaine himself, but decided to reply anyways.

 

“That’s a bad thing?” Kurt replied, teasing but mostly wanting to hear the answer because his brain was starting to convince itself that he was dreaming all of this, or Blaine had (God forbid) changed his mind.  

 

“Of course not,” Blaine said swiftly, as if it was the silliest thing he’d ever heard, and the flippant response erased the tension in Kurt’s shoulders and the worry in his chest was swept away, replaced with the feeling given to him by Blaine giving him a goofy grin. “I had plans though; elaborate plans that involved wooing you and convincing you to go on a date with me.”

 

Kurt chuckled, but cut himself off seeing just how disappointed Blaine’s expression looked. “Well, we _could_ forget this happened,” Kurt offered, and when Blaine looked panicked, added with a smirk, “ _Or,_ we could move on and establish that we kiss, that’s a thing we do now.”

 

Blaine froze, the smile growing on his face.

 

“Plus, I always accept wooing, you know that,” Kurt supplied. “And of course I would have said yes to a date. It took you long enough to realize that you liked me, huh?”

 

“Oh, not really,” Blaine answered, outlining the curve of Kurt’s hand and tilting his head down, focusing on the sheets. “I thought I was painfully obvious,” his face darkened with a blush, “at least, that’s what everybody at school told me.”

 

“Odd, I heard a lot of the same,” Kurt’s mouth quirked.

 

“So I guess I should do this now then,” Blaine said after a few seconds of comfortable silence. “Kurt Hummel,” and his voice deepened on his last name, causing Kurt to inhale sharper than usual, but he was doing that a lot lately, “will you,” a hand picked up one of Kurt’s, stroking gently and shakily along the skin. “Will you do me the honor,” Kurt huffed impatiently at the formality, “of being my boyfriend?”

 

Well. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. What he had been anticipating was for Blaine to ask him on a date, for coffee the next weekend, not for them to _go steady,_ but of course Blaine would think to ask him, would be polite enough.

“Of course I will,” Kurt said without thinking, and it took him a moment to realize the lack of hesitation was because he had _meant_ it, he really wanted this.

 

Blaine smiled, sighing dreamily and reaching for the back of Kurt’s neck for an off-center meeting of lips. It was chaste and dry, but perfect all the same. Blaine’s eyes were shining when they separated and he’s sure his own were too.

 

-

 

“Now that we’re boyfriends,” Kurt spoke a few minutes later, the words making his stomach do somersaults as they lay together on his bed. Kurt was on his back, his neck twisted so he could look at Blaine leaning right next to him. They were tracing each other’s features with their eyes, and eventually building enough courage up to touch with their hands. It was different, not being in the moment. It was a completely separate feeling, touching without the desperate need, but because they just felt like it, because they knew that they could.  “We can kiss whenever, right?”

 

Blaine laughed, the light twinkling his eyes. “Yes,” he answered quietly, a whisper, and he was already moving forward to meet him, holding and supporting Kurt’s jaw tenderly. “Yes, whenever.”

 

Their lips met quietly and Kurt turned so they were completely facing each other. “Blaine, we should not tell my dad,” he said between quick little pecks.

 

“Why is that?” Blaine asked him, a hand placed solidly on his stomach, rubbing, but not moving under his shirt.

 

“Just so we can avoid telling him because he might _suspect_. Plus, then we can stay in the bed longer,” he said in reply with a sneaky smile.

 

“Trust me boys,” a sudden voice yelled out, being directed through the heating vent above them. Kurt nearly flew away from Blaine’s body, and Blaine did the same, his eyes widening in fear. “I already suspected. I just came down now so don’t worry about me hearing things. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and we won’t have a problem, right Blaine?”

 

Blaine looked like he was choking on his breath and choked out _‘yes sir’_ and Kurt heard Carole scolding Burt above them. He covered his face, red from embarrassment.

 

“It’s already happening,” he moaned in misery. “The embarrassing family moments are already happening.”

 

“Well, besides feeling mortified,” Blaine said, laughing, if not a bit tense still, “I can’t wait.”

 

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other while Burt yelled, “Thataboy! Now come up and get breakfast you two.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be hashing out a ton of stuff now that I'm on break, so watch out guys! I hope you like it, and comments are always awesome!


End file.
